


Under the Mistletoe

by enduringmadness



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enduringmadness/pseuds/enduringmadness
Summary: A knock on the door the eve of the solstice brings an unexpected visitor.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a fic exchange for GlassMenagerie

When a knock sounded on the front door the eve of the solstice Zelda expected some misguided carolers who had not gotten the memo from previous years to avoid the Spellmen mortuary when spreading their cheer. She did not expect to see Miss Wardwell backlit by the full moon when she flung the door open, scowl firmly in place. Looking back it should not have been a surprise, the woman loved to show up when least expected to cause trouble in Zelda's opinion. Her scowl faltered, slipping as Mary stepped fully into the light spilling from the interior of the manor. Zelda's fingers tighten on the door frame, ash flaking from the tip of her cigarette with the movement, as Mary fluttered her eyelashes. Tiny white snowflakes clinging to the tips before melting, glistening in the soft glow.

“Good evening sister Spellmen.” Mary greeted and Zelda blinked at her momentarily stunned before straightening as she regained her cold composer, taking the other woman in.

Mary Wardwell stood on the front porch in a black dress decorated with a lace pattern of lilies. The collar was high and Edwardian but a diamond had been cut out below it, leaving her collarbone exposed and a tease of supple swell of breasts beneath the dark fabric. The dress itself would have looked modest on anyone else; with its hem falling to the knees and sleeves to the elbow but Mary could make a tablecloth seem indecent. Then again if the woman was draped in a tablecloth it was a safe bet to think some indecent acts had been performed on said table.  
Her hair was neatly pinned back on the right side, taming the wild mane for the evening.  
Zelda pursed her lips, the sudden need to slowly pull the pins free and run her fingers through the soft tendrils while Mary let out soft sighs filled her head.  
Instead Zelda took a long drag from her cigarette, otherwise engaging her fingers from reaching out to tug on a lock of hair. To trace down the long elegant neck and over the chest on display. Blowing the smoke out in a slow steady stream Zelda’s gaze wandered up and down. Watching as Mary shifted in her black pumps, waiting for Zelda to acknowledge her earlier greeting. The crisp air blowing through the trees towards them and over the beautifully bare legs.

 

“Miss Wardwell. To what do I owe this surprise visit?” Tone chilly as the night breeze despite the heat rushing through her veins in excitement at seeing Mary. Zelda would hold that secret close to her chest. Mary was much to smug around her as it was. Almost as if to mock her, Mary widened her eyes innocently and bared her pearly white teeth in a smile.

“Sabrina invited me.” Light and breathy, as Mary’s tone usually was. It didn’t fool Zelda for a second. Dark magic clung to this woman, molten, dripping onto whomever she touched. Hanging in the air, trailing out behind her like a wedding train. Rejuvenating; like a hot drink on a cold winter's day, should one step through it. A melting heat that left Zelda feeling like warm gooey chocolate. The kind Sabrina would smear over her face when she was a toddler, grinning up at Zelda so brightly the witch didn't have the heart to scold her. Anyone who had that much excess magic was not as innocent as Mary Wardwell acted. No matter how adorable her rambling was.

 

“She said you were all doing Solstice traditions tonight and well, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Not that I would say no of course, I do love the Solstice and well…” Mary’s eyes flick down to stare at the pristine shine of Zelda’s polished shoes, her smile faltering as her voice dips low, “To be honest; it’s been rather lonely since my excommunication. I’m not exactly welcome among the witch community anymore.”

Rolling her eyes Zelda let out a long exasperated sigh. Stepping to the side, her hand coming to rest on her purple clad hip as the other held the door open.

“Sometimes it feels like I’m running a halfway house for the excommunicated,” Mary continued to wait on the porch, staring up at Zelda from under long dark lashes. Zelda jerked her head, “Well come in. The last thing I want is you frozen on my porch all winter. I have enough Gargoyles as it is.”

The grin and soft purr of thanks Mary sent her could only be described as devilish as the teacher brushed against Zelda to step over the threshold despite ample room. Honestly the women had no boundaries when it came to personal space, but then Zelda had never discouraged all the times Mary had sat much to close to her on the sofa. Or the brushing of shoulders when ever they passed each other in the halls. In fact Zelda was developing a bad habit of placing her arm behind the other woman, bring them closer together and effectively pinning Miss Wardwell in on one side. Enjoying the heat when Mary leaned back against her arm when the woman shifted in her seat. Zelda did love sitting close to a fire.

Zelda took the last drag of her cigarette. Watching the snow swirl playfully in the wind sweeping across the yard. She could just make out a set of footprints already disappearing beneath the falling snow. Brow furrowing as the chill made its way through the material of her purple dress; had Mary really walked all the way from her cottage in the woods with no jacket and in heels? Zelda vanished the remains of her cigarette, blowing the last dregs of smoke from her lungs and spoke out into the snow cover land outside.

“I would offer to take your coat, but it seems you were foolish enough to brave the night without one.” Wrapping an arm over her middle as she flicked her wrist to close the door. Needing to release some of the excess magic that always built up beneath her skin, causing a pleasing tingle, in the other women’s presence. Sweeping a lock of ginger hair back over her shoulder as she turned on her heel.  
She didn’t expect Mary to be standing right behind her and Zelda felt a wave of irritation wash over her, as she took a half step back so they were no longer nose to nose. Zelda hated giving ground.

“I do appreciate your concern for my well being Zelda it’s very sweet, but I tend to run hot,” Sultry and low the voice caressed her ears as Mary smirked, but it was just a momentary shift before the feigned innocent teacher was back, “So no need to worry your pretty head about little old me dear. I don’t even feel the cold.”

“One of the symptoms of moderate hypothermia is no longer feeling the cold,” Zelda sniffed, hoping Mary took the flush of her heated cheeks to the cold night air and not to the fact the woman called her pretty. Hardening her features Zelda snipped, “That and the loss of rational thought.”

“That sounds like a mortal problem. Look, I made gingerbread cookies.” A wide smile had ghostly blue eyes crinkling in the corners. Mary lifted a glass cover off the plate in her hands; a plate Zelda had overlooked previously, to distracted by Mary’s outfit. Revealing a pile of gingerbread figures in varying outfits. A nervous laugh escaped from lips stained red as fresh blood, “I even decorated them to look like all of us.”

Little faces gazed up, tiny black sprinkle eyes glinting under the hall light. Zelda would never admit out loud that they were remarkably life like in their representation. Every little detail captured in the frosting. From Sabrina’s headband, Hilda's goofy smile, to the exact way the waves of Zelda’s hair fell. Long elegant fingers crept across the plate breaking Zelda’s eye contact with her own miniature face scowling up at her.

“Here you can have this one,” Mary held the cookie out, pinched between thumb and forefinger. Zelda took in the bright red lips smiling at her from both the gingerbread cookie of Mary and the living woman before her. Mary leaned in conspiratorially and gave Zelda a wink, “In case you feel the need to bite my head off at any point during the evening.” It was said in a light joking tone but Zelda felt her skin crawl with the dark undertones of magic radiating from other witch. Licking across her skin as Mary's fingers brushed along her own. They were warm and soft. Not a hint of chill that should have been there form the woman’s winter walk.

“Yes, well I’m sure it will be quite likely,” Zelda’s haughty replay came swiftly as she took the tiny Mary with feigned reluctance. In all honesty it looked delicious, “I’m sure the others will appreciate the gesture, if you will follow me to the sitting room.” Zelda stroud past Miss Wardwell into the archway, only to find her feet halted mid stride. Glancing down in confusion, tugging her foot that remained firmly rooted to the floor. Zelda twisted her shoe, finding she was unable to slip her foot from her shoe but could slid along the hardwood floor but not pass through the archway.

“Is something the matter?” Mary said and stepped closer. The click of her heels over the wooden floor ceasing as she to was held in place by some sort of spell. “Oh! Oh dear we seem to be quite stuck.”

“Somewhat,” Zelda muttered, brows pinching together. She found she could twist in place to face Mary, but as their noses almost brushed Zelda twisted back around. Examining the wood frame with great interest.

Mary leaned forward to brush her fingertips along the dark stained wood and over the air in the archway itself. Pressing against Zelda’s back as she held out her hand as far as it would go. The feel of the soft body had Zelda’s pulse quickening, and she sent a quick prayer to Satan that Mary wouldn’t notice.

“It seems only our feet are fastened. I’m not in any pain, so I highly doubt someone has nailed our shadows. Now who would enchant your doorway so that it no longer serves its intended purpose?” Mary mused as she shifted away, placing her plate of cookies onto the cabinet beside them, leaving her hands free. One settling on her hip as she brushed back an errant brown lock that had come free. Rounding her questioning gaze onto Zelda.

Tearing her eyes from Mary’s Zelda focused on where the magic holding them was coming from. It was hard to concentrate, she could feel Mary’s eyes watching her every move taking in every little detail. Closing her eyes Zelda took a deep breath. Inhaling the scent of the woman beside her, dark and smokey.  
Zelda’s face scrunched as her thoughts drifted, wanting to follow the darkness to its source; to twist and bury her nose in the crook of Mary's neck. Redoubling her efforts to focus Zelda sent her magic out. Feeling it spread over the invisible wall in front of them and roll back like a gentle wave on the shore. Bringing back traces of the magic holding Mary and her in place.

Zelda knew the distinct magic tells of each of her family like the back of her hand. Hilda’s always left a smell of freshly turned earth after a rainstorm. Ambrose is the feeling of turning soft worn pages of a well loved book, a glass of liquor in one's hand. Zelda heard her own described as the loud crash of waves against a rocky coastal shore, steady rhythmic and strong.  
Sabrina’s, well Sabrina’s had always been the snap and pops of a bonfire in the middle of a summer night while the Spellmen witches danced. In honor of Satan. After she signed her name in the book of the beast it had changed. Become charged with energy and electricity. Still the snaps of a fire, but one that had been started by a lightning strike. Zelda could hear the intensity with which it burned in the unseen barrier.

Her magic rolled out behind them, hitting the other invisible wall preventing them from stepping back into the front hall and was reabsorbed into her core. Bringing back the same fire crackles of Sabrina’s magic along with the intense heat of Mary’s. Zelda took another deep breath as the warmth filled her; pooling in her belly like a fine scotch. Hot and molten. Mary’s scent mixed with the feel of her magic; ash, wood smoke, clinging shadows and scorching heat. Mingling in such a way that Zelda only ever imagined the pits of Hell could smell like. Utterly perfect.

“Your perfume smells divine.” Zelda murmured as she opened her eyes, feeling relaxed and sun kissed from the inside. It didn’t last long, the icy bucket of reality dumped itself over her head as she took in the narrowed calculating gaze of Miss Wardwell. Zelda gritted her teeth, unable to believe she had uttered that out loud.

“Why, thank you Zelda,” Mary’s tone wavered, unsure and hesitant and Zelda realized it was probably the first time she had said anything remotely resembling a compliment to the woman. Piercing blue eyes studied Zelda, as honeyed words dripped from Mary's sweet mouth, “It’s called Fire and Brimstone.”

“Yes. Well. This has my niece written all over it.” Zelda cleared her throat, bringing her hard demeanor back into place, “Sabrina!” Zelda’s voice rose in pitch, echoing through the house and they heard a reply come from the direction of the kitchen.

“Yes Aunty?” Sweet and innocent. That tone was all Zelda needed for her suspicions to be confirmed.

“I need you to come out here right now please.”

 

“Just a minute, I can’t find the eggnog.” A shuffling and the sound of the fridge opening came with the muffled reponse.

“The eggnog can wait, Miss Wardwell and I-”

“Oh! Miss Wardwell’s here already? Would she like a glass?’

“I would love one Sabrina thank you.” Mary called towards the kitchen, amusement warming her tone as it traveled. Zelda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the beginnings of a migraine forming. The kind only Sabrina could bring about. Zelda took a frustrated bite from the cookie in her hand, instead of the usual drag of her cigarette. It crumble in her mouth, sweet with a ginger kick. Quite lovely, Zelda grudgingly admit to herself. Nothing would ever be better than Hilda’s but it was a close second.

“Well Zelda, do I taste good?” Mary purred next to her ear. Zelda could feel the heat of the woman’s body not quite touching her own, and her face grew hot. She could see into the sitting room where both Ambrose and Hilda watched with interest. Attention drawn by the raised voices.

“Sabrina! Now!” Zelda was not proud of the slight crack in her voice or the relief that shone upon her face when Sabrina round the corner from the kitchen. Hands suspiciously free of eggnog for how important it had been not a moment before. A Cheshire grin spreading as she saw them both standing so close in the door frame.

“Uh-Oh, looks like someone stepped under the mistletoe.” They stared at her in confusion until Sabrina lifted her index finger, gesturing above them. Both women glance up to see a green sprig of mistletoe hanging in the shadows above the door frame. Zelda rolled her eyes and instinctively tried to take a step towards her niece. Scowling as her lower limbs refused to work.

“Sabrina, unbind us at once, I do not have time for your games tonight.” Sabrina grinned wickedly, and shook her head. Completely disregarding Zelda’s authority. Her Niece's sudden cockiness since signing her name was beginning to grate on Zelda’s nerves.

“Uh uh uh, you two are staying right there until you share the traditional mistletoe kiss.”

“Really Sabrina, bringing a mortal tradition into this house. I thought I raised you better than-” Zelda broke off her disciplinary rant as a spike in dark magic emanated from beside her. Mary gasped, gripping Zelda’s arm tight as the smell of burned ozone filled the air. Zelda grasped Mary’s elbow to steady her. Red lips falling open, eyes half lidded Mary looked to Zelda and her sensual tone rang in the hall,

 

“You look positively delicious tonight Zelda, I just want to sink my teeth into you.” Mary wet her lips, as she stared hungrily at Zelda's own before her eyes widened. Her free hand coming up to cover her mouth with long slim fingers, nails painted black.  
The words made Zelda swallowed hard, she had a feeling Hilda had help Sabrina out with a compulsion charm of some sort. Miss Wardwell’s shock wore off and she looked impressed as she turned towards Sabrina; eyebrow raised in question.

“Oh did I forget to mention, every time you try to use magic to get out of the kiss it makes you say something you like about one another.”

“Someone’s been practicing.” Mary smiled approvingly at Sabrina, who beamed back. The woman appeared to be utterly nonplussed about her little confession, and Zelda decided to follow her lead. Pretending that it never happened, and trying very hard to ignore that Mary's hand had not left her arm.

“Don’t encourage her.” Zelda scolded, glare sweeping from Mary across Sabrina and towards her sister, who peeked around the teacup in her hands from her vantage point on the armchair, “Hilda,” Hilda’s nervous giggle died in her throat as she saw Zelda’s expression,

“Did you have a hand in this? It reeks of your compulsion magic.” It was a lie, she hadn’t smelt any of Hilda’s magic but that didn’t mean she hadn’t helped. Hilda shook her head adamantly.

“No Zelds I- Well I mean, Sabrina asked if I had any extra mistletoe laying about. I didn’t know what she was planning with it, honest. Please don’t kill me.” She added meekly. Zelda didn’t blame her, she had buried Hilda for less.

“It’s true Aunt Z. Aunt Hilda only gave me the plant. I just happened to modify her truth spell a bit.” Sabrina crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, smugness radiating from her.

“How’d you even find my recipe-” Hilda began in confusion but Zelda cut her off.

“This is ridiculous,” With a flourish she cast a quick banishment spell upon the mistletoe. Only to have the wave of magic twist and rebound back to quickly for her to react. Zelda blinked in surprise, mouth opened in a startled O as she found herself turning towards Mary. Mary, who watched her eyes shining with anticipation. Ozone tinged the air as Zelda felt her lips move of their own accord.

“You have the most sensual voice I’ve ever heard, I love it when you say my name. It’s like a caress.”

“Why Zelda, why didn’t you say so sooner. I’d be happy to whisper sweet nothings into your ear. But first I think we should escape from this little trap we have found ourselves in. Don't you?”

Mary’s grin was evil and that was all Zelda had time to think before the woman surged forward. Hands grasped the side of her face keeping Zelda’s head still; thumbs brushing over soft skin as warm lips pressed against hers. Bruisingly so. As if Mary had been holding back for a very long time and was unable to contain herself any longer. The thought left Zelda proud and smug that she had such an effect on the other witch.  
Mary nipped and sucked, begging entrance to Zelda’s mouth, the fingers caressing Zelda’s cheeks slide further back. Tangling into Zelda’s hair and Zelda smiled into the kiss at Mary’s wantonness. Opening the doors for Mary’s tongue to delve deeper. Gasping as Mary pushed against her body fully. The feel of breasts pressing against hers, so warm. Mary had been right, she did indeed run hot.  
Zelda reached out to grip Mary’s hips to stead them both, fistfuls of the dress bunching beneath her fingers. Zelda pushed back, battling Mary’s exploring tongue with her own, fighting for dominance. Mary let out a low moan that sent a flood of heat straight to Zelda’s groin and she tightened her grip, knowing there would be some bruises on the teachers hips the next morning. It only seemed to encourage Mary, as Zelda’s hands began to roam. Sliding up the length of her back to her shoulder blades, the other finding purchase in the hollow of Mary’s lower back; drawing them even closer.  
Zelda was growing light headed, needed to surface for air and began pulling back reluctantly. Mary lessened her assault, peppering smaller kisses over Zelda’s lips in between breaths. Soft, sweet kisses, making Zelda’s lips burn and tingle from the witches magic.

“I have been dropping hints for ages. You are so stubborn,” The words whispered between kisses, arms winding around Zelda’s neck, “Should have known I would have to make the first move.” Mary’s breath came in pants, eyes aflame, wild and dangerous and Zelda swallowed hard trying to get her own breath back. Felt herself getting caught in the blazing inferno that was Mary. Who watched her every move, drinking her in. She made Zelda feel like the only glass of water in the desert.  
Hooded eyes dropping back down to Zelda’s bruised mouth, surely smeared with Mary’s lipstick. Achingly slowly Zelda watched Mary dip her head for one final kiss, taking her time to stoke the embers within Zelda. Banking her own flames so they no longer burned, just warmed.  
Zelda melted. Could feel the heat of Mary’s magic making its way from her lips into every inch of her body, melting the icy walls and bringing back that delicious sun kissed feeling. Her skin hummed, filled to the brim with magic. Zelda felt as if she could preform all of the most taxing spells she knew and still have magic to spare. Humming happily along with her body as the witch sucked on her bottom lip. Zelda couldn’t remember when her eyes had slipped closed but they flew open in shock as Mary bit down on the lip trapped between her teeth. Pulling a surprised groan out of Zelda as Mary released her lip with a wicked grin.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself,” Zelda returned the smile hesitantly, Mary sounded anything but apologetic.But Zelda love the pain that came with pleasure. Gazing into each others eyes, Zelda felt contented. Mary’s fingers playing with the hair at the nap of her neck, scratching lightly over her skull. Zelda took in the sharp cheekbones dusted pink, the lips still bloody red and only slightly smudged lipstick. Hair still irritatingly in perfect place, dress only slightly rumpled by Zelda’s wandering hands.

A light cough broke the bubble around them. Sabrina stood, arms hanging limp at her sides, eyes wide, stunned. Zelda saw movement from the corner of her eye, Ambrose was hiding his wide grin behind his tea cup, raising it in a salute as she caught his eye. Hilda’s hands were clasped together in excitement, giggling like a schoolgirl, elbowing Ambrose with delight.

“Awww Zelds!” Zelda felt her face heat with embarrassment and cleared her throat as she looked to Mary for help.

“You’ve got a little something right here,” The voice was husky as Mary licked her thumb, bringing it to the corner of Zelda’s mouth. A wave of Mary’s magic caressed her face and Zelda lent into the palm cupping the side of her jaw with a sigh. Allowing Mary to redo her makeup with a wordless spell.  
Mary withdrew her had, extracting herself from Zelda’s arms and taking a step back. Hands smoothing the dark material before reaching for her plate of gingerbread cookies. Calm and collected as she walking into the parlor. She didn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed at just having snogged the senses out of the Matron of the house in front of them Zelda thought.

“Wow Aunty Z, I was not expecting that” Sabrina’s voice making her start and she tore her gaze away from the enticing figure of Mary Wardwell offering the gingerbread cookies to her nephew and moron of a sister. Sabrina cocked her head to the side, arms crossed and eyebrows raised but unable to hide the grin that was bursting to the surface for long.

“Not a word Sabrina.” Zelda’s voice held a warning but as usual Sabrina left it unheeded, plowing forward.

“I mean I was expecting a quick peck or for you to try a cheek kiss first at least.” As they followed Mary into the parlor. The demon of a woman sitting in the middle of the couch as both Hilda and Ambrose had claimed the armchairs. She met Zelda’s gaze and patted the cushion beside her in invitation. As if there was a choice.

“Really Sabrina,” Zelda sat down in her corner of the couch closest to the fireplace, picking up the glass of Scotch she had been enjoying before the knock on the door. Arm finding the back of the couch behind Mary’s back as she took a sip, their legs brushing, “When have I ever done anything half assed.”


End file.
